Ally's replacement
by lilystar0x
Summary: When Ally finally joins Austin on tour, everything is going smoothly. But when a mishap happens, someone is going to have to take her place. Some Auslly Mainly Ausiddy
1. Chapter 1

**austin's pov**

''chasing the beat of my heart!'' i sung.

then i ran off stage.

''ally! wasn't that amazing! i'm so glad your staying on tour with us.'' i said.

ally looked around nervously.

i wondered why.

''uh...austin, i got a call from ronnie ramone and he said that if i don't fly back to miami in time, the record deal is off.'' ally said sadly.

my jaw DROPPED.

''but wait, ally!'' i yelled.

''it's okay austin, i have a solution.'' ally said walking into another room.

trish and dez watched with wide eyes.

so did i.

then it happened.

''hey blondie, i'm so excited to be on tour with you.'' said a voice that was too familliar.

cassidy.


	2. Chapter 2

**austin's pov**

''c-cassidy what are you doing here? i thought you were on tour?'' i asked.

cassidy smirked that wonderful smirk of hers.

''well i got in touch with jimmy star and he said that my band and i should collaborate with you!'' she told me.

me and cassidy's band...collaborating?

i've never even heard them!

this is all happening too fast.

''ally? did you set this up?'' i asked again, i'm completely lost with this situation!

ally lambishly smiled.

''heh...yeah...'' she looked down.

''ally!'' i yelled.

ally looked at her iPhone 5c.

''gotta go austin...bye trish, dez.'' she said giving them quick hugs, then dashing off.

''i can't believe this...'' i sighed.

after touring city after city just to see her it just explodes right in my face.

i thought i saw cassidy frown for a moment, but it was probably just my imagination.

''well austin, ready to meet my band?'' she said pulling down a curtain.

there came 4 people.

''austin meet, riker, ryland, rocky, and ratliff. we're C5.'' cassidy said proudly.

they all were blondes.

except that ratliff guy.

''hey you're austin moon! sweeet.'' said riker.

i raised my eyebrow.

''uhh...thanks.'' i said oddly.

cassidy walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

''yeah, they seem strange. but once you get to know em' they're the best people you'd ever meet.'' she walked away.

''cool...i guess.'' i said, still thinking about something.

i sat down on one of the seats in my dressing room.

''if you don't care about me asking...why is it called C5?'' i asked, hoping she wouldn't punch me for asking.

cassidy laughed that great laugh of her's.

''well my name's cassidy, that starts with C,'' she giggled, ''and i have 5 people including myself in the band.''

i nodded.

''also, it sounds down right snobby if i called it cassidy's 5.'' she laughed.

this time i laughed along.

after the rest of C5 left, besides cassidy.

we decided to work on some songs ally gave trish who gave them to me.

austin: **i'm sure there's a lot of girls like you babe, but you're one of a kind...**

cassidy: **and i'm sure that a lot of guys are sweet and all but baby, you're mine...**

both: **if only our worlds weren't torn apart.**

austin: **we'd share our love.**

cassidy: **you'd be in my heart!**

both: **so baby if you love me, say you love me. and if you wanna kiss me, just don't diss me. and if you ever fool me, fool me. you'd still be in one piece, one piece, yeah. just take my hand, in another land. and promise you would say...i'm one of a kind, babe.**

after we finished singing.

we looked into each other's eyes and leaned in.

slowly..

and slowly...

our lips almost touched...

''hey austin check it out! chip-a-ritos, they say that these are the hottest chips in the us-HEY! what are you two up to?'' dez smiled.

great, just great.

* * *

**REVIEWERS GET A COOKIE! lilystar0x**


	3. Chapter 3

**austin's pov**

''NOTHING, DEZ. Absolutely nothing.'' I said madly.

Dez looked at me strangely, then his slow brain finally got up what was going on.

''Oooohh...I see...you want to try my Chip-a-ritos!'' Dez said UNknowingly.

Yep, and I thought that he actually got the jist.

''Austin, I think we've uh...practiced enough. G-goodbye.'' Cassidy went into her room.

Dang it!

My only chance with her and Dez blew it!

Wait, I'm supposed to like Ally...

''Dez! I don't care about your chips! You ruined Cassidy and I's moment!'' I practically yelled.

A golden chip fell out of Dez's mouth with a disappointed look.

I shouldn't of been so hard on him I guess.

''Fine! Will my Chip-a-ritos don't care about YOU either!'' Dez huffed and exited the room.

I sighed but then I heard a beeping noise.

It was coming from my laptop.

I bent over to check with the heck it was.

''Oh my god.'' I mumbled to myself.

It was a Skype call from Ally!

I hesitated to answer it..but then I just pressed ''ANSWER''.

''Hey, Austin! We uh, need-a talk.'' Ally said a bit nervously.

I wonder why?

''Hey Ally, what'sup?'' I asked.

Ally looked around for a moment. Then she pulled a figure right infront of the camera.

''Oh, come on! Don't be shy...Dallas? Dallas! Come on!'' Ally mumbled, struggling with the figure.

Which happened to be a person.

Which happened to be...**_DAAALLLLAASSSS!_**

That high voiced banshee with the hair?

Oh yeah, Dallas.

''What's going on?'' I asked bewilderedly.

Ally bit her lip and Dallas finally made his way to the webcam.

''Dallas and I are dating...''

''Dallas and I are dating...''

''Dallas and I are dating...''

''Dallas and I are dating...''

That sentence repeated in my head for nine billion years it seemed.

''T-that's...Awesome!'' I said in my typical voice.

Ally raised her eyebrow.

''So you're totally okay with this? No yelling, no crying?'' Ally asked just to be sure.

My jaw dropped to the bottom of the floor.

''For your information I never cried from you.'' I said angrily.

Ally giggled a little.

''Sure, Austin, sure...uh.'' Ally gulped.

Wait was there something else that she wasn't telling me?!

''_Uh, _what?'' I asked nervously.

''Dallas and I might've had...um, Dallas may you just say it? I feel dirty even thinking about it.'' Ally started biting her hair like she used to.

I knew what the heck they did the moment Ally started getting nervous again.

''We had se~ex.'' Dallas said in his cracky voice, it was so darn pitchy.

I threw my laptop to the ground.

''YOU GUYS HAD SEX?! That's it, goodbye Ally, I'm glad you left this tour.'' I yelled so loud C5 probably heard me.

''Austin wait!-'' Before Ally could say anymore crap the computer broke into a billion tiny pieces.

I thought to myself.

Why the crap did I, Austin Monica Moon, just do that?

Oh I know why!

Cause my ex-girlfriend betrayed me!

But I'm not upset, I'll get my revenge.

''Austin never fails!'' I said lamely.

This means war.

* * *

**cassidy's pov**

''Well that was awkward.'' I said remember that almost kiss with Blondie.

I know his name is Austin, but Blondie just sounds heh, cuter.

''I know right brah! So awks!'' said Ratliff.

We call him Ratliff because he likes to eat rats.

''Wait, how'd you know what I was talking about?'' I raised my eyebrow.

Rydel, the princess of pop, looked down nervously.

''We were kind of there the whole time...'' She laughed.

My entire bandmates started laughing hysterically.

I can't believe that they were watching!

''I'm going to kill you blondies, oh and brunetteys.'' I clenched my fist.

As my fist was still clenched I turned around to almost punch...

Austin!

''Oh my god, Austin. I'm sorry!'' I gasped.

''Don't worry Cass, you didn't hit me. But I do have something to tell you.'' He said with a bit of frustration in his voice.

I don't have a clue why.

My bandmates eyes grew wide as they wanted listen in on the subject.

''Uh, Blondie? Could we go outside and talk about this?'' I asked hopefully.

I did not have time for anymore spying.

''Sure, yeah, let's go. NOW!'' Austin grabbed my arm and started to pull me.

''Ow! Ow! Ow!'' I said all the way to outside.

Once we were outside, Austin got right to the subject.

''Okay...weneedtohavesex.'' Austin said faster than a cheetah.

I raised my eyebrow, what the hell did he just say?

''I couldn't comprehend.'' I said still confused.

''You and me, sex, now!'' Austin started dragging me again.

Ok now I'm REALLY, REALLY confused.

* * *

**REVIWERS GET A COOKIE! BTW I know nothing about the real R5 so sorry if I offend any of you fans. lilystar0x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cassidy's pov**

''Uh, Austin...do ya mind explaining a bit more because I'm beyond lost.'' I furrowed my eyebrows.

Did he really just try to force me to have se-...that with him?

Austin sighed roughly.

''Come on!'' He tried dragging me.

Okay so last year when I met him at the diner he seemed all happy-go-lucky and nerdy.

But now he's some sex crazed forceful idiot?

Either a lot has changed over the year, or this is just totally out of character.

A smacked his hand away from me.

''Austin! I'm here to make music, not make kids!'' I said madly.

Austin let go of me and sat down on a nearby bench.

He looked pretty defeated and I felt bad.

I sat next to him to see why the hell he was acting like this.

''Blondie, talk to me.'' I said trying to get a word out.

Austin sighed again then started to say something.

''I messed up, I messed up really bad. I'm sorry for acting like this it's just...'' He stopped.

He looked flushed and embarrassed.

I liked shy guys, the nerdy type you know?

Ha, even though Austin likes to portray himself as this cool guy.

But in my eyes, he's still the geek who wrote a song for me calling me butter.

Even though I'm obviously syrup, but no big.

''I want to get back at my girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend.'' Austin said a bit sadly.

Girlfriend?

Oh right, Ally.

''Oh uh...ex-girlfriend? What happened, if you don't mind me asking.'' I asked him.

Austin rolled his eyes, I guess he wasn't as upset as I thought.

''Yeah I'll tell you what the crap happened. She cheated on me by getting knocked up with Dallas! I hate her.'' Austin said furiously.

This dude needs to make up his mind.

First he misses her then he hates her?

That Blondie's a challenge.

''Well why don't you just forget about her? She's a dirty cheater, how about that?'' I offered.

Austin thought for a moment.

''I guess that's what I was trying to do earlier...'' He said talking about _that_ again.

I shuffled in my seat nervously blushing.

''Damn, I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry, Cassidy.'' He sighed.

I started feeling bad again.

Ugh Austin makes me crazy!

I had to follow my instincts.

''Austin...you're not an idiot, you're just a guy who wants to get over his bitc-girlfriend. She doesn't deserve you anyway Austin, I mean seriously? She told me she had to work on her album, not work on a guy!'' I chuckled at my keen sense of comedy.

Austin was still frowning.

Again, I had to follow my instincts.

''Um...anyway. You could do so much better, and hey, I'm here now! While we're on tour, singing our hearts out. She'll be back in Miami, pushing her baby out. We're in this together, Blondie. Don't forgive, just forget.'' I said, slowly leaning in for a kiss on the cheek.

But Austin ended up turning around and kissed me!

I slowly softened into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Ahem._

_Aheem!_

_AHEM!_

Austin and I's eyes shot open at the same time.

The tour manager, oh great Pete.

''While you two were sucking face, I was trying to tell you something! We're starting in 5 minutes! The fans are outside,'' Pete said pointing to a really, really, REALLY, long line of screaming fans.

My jaw dropped as I realized that we were supposed to be practicing!

I don't even remember the song Austin and I were working on!

''Oh and did I mention, even your band is ready!'' Said Pete, dramatically raising his hands in the air.

I looked over to see C5 standing there with impatient looks on their faces.

''We've gotta rehearse!'' Austin panicked.

I rolled my eyes.

''No, duh!'' I practically yelled.

We both ran into the dressing room.

''Sparkly top or rock n' roll top?'' I quickly asked, pulling my shirt over my head.

''Does it really matter?'' Austin said a bit madly.

I suddenly regretting kissing him.

Even though it was as great as the feeling of preforming for your fans.

The intense lights.

The screaming.

The lights.

The signs.

It's just all too magical!

I was about to take off my jeans when I realized that Austin and I were still in the same dressing room.

I face palmed.

''We must've been rushing so much that we forgot to go in _separate_ rooms!'' I said annoyed.

Austin, who was pulling on a red leather jacket, slightly gasped.

''Oh, right. I'm almost done anyway, I just have to get my sneaks.'' He tried to say cooly.

I rolled my eyes.

''Don't do that.'' I put my hands on my hips.

Austin quickly nodded while grabbing a pair of shoes, and leaving.

I was finally able to get undressed normally.

And so I did.

I went for the rock n' roll top because that's more of my thaaang.

Did I really just say that?

Never mind.

''2 minutes till show time!'' Said one of the stage managers.

Austin, who was oddly limping, was running to the stage.

I ran to my band members before I got on stage.

You see, we always did this ritual before we got on stage.

It's kind of a tradition.

''Okay, okay, okay, okay! Guys!'' I tried getting their attention.

They all turned around and Rydel walked over to me looking disappointed.

''How come you weren't in practice with us today? I mean I know you're mad that we walked in on you and Austin but really? You'd miss a rehearsal?'' She said madly.

Oh shoot that's what I forgot!

I was so zoned out by what Austin said I panicked.

''I-I'm sorry guys, I was talking to Austin and-''

''That's exactly it!'' Riker exclaimed.

I looked confused.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''All you care about is Austin now, I mean we've only been here for like a day or two and you guys are already hand and foot.'' Said Ratliff.

I never realized how much I let my band down.

I-I couldn't believe it!

I started out with these guys, they're my family.

And I just let them down.

''I'm so sorry guys, I didn't know you felt that way.'' I sighed.

They stayed silent and went up to the stage.

I guess no ritual after all.

Just then, as I was applying last minute eyeliner, I heard a thump-thump-thump down the hall.

It turned out to be Trish.

Austin's not-so-skinny manager.

''Where's Austin?!'' She asked hurriedly.

I pointed towards the stage elevator.

He was going to shoot up from the stage for a ''surprise effect''.

''Oh my god! This can't be good, this just can't be good!'' Trish said, the veins popping out of her double chin.

I wondered why the hell she was acting all coo-coo.

''What's wrong? We're just about to get on stage.'' I shrugged.

Trish walked towards me with a sneaker in her hand.

I raised my eyebrow.

''So..that's Austin's sneaker. So what?'' I said applying a bit more eyeliner.

Her face looked like it was turning red.

And not from blushing.

From ANGER.

''Austin forgot his other sneaker! He's going on stage wearing a high heel!'' Trish yelled.

Dez came running, panting.

''Austin forgot his other high heel!'' He said while popping a chip-a-rito in his mouth.

The stage manager came clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.

''30 seconds till show time! You should be on stage RIGHT NOW!'' She said through gritted teeth.

I saw the stage elevator starting to move.

''Austin, wait! Don't go on stage!'' I screamed.

Too late.

* * *

**REVIEWERS GET A COOKIE. Btw thank you guys so so so so much for reviewing my story so far here! -gives everyone 1234643,2,425,21456,422,522+ cookies- LOL anyways, keep reviewing. Tell me your opinions. And most of all, enjoy my crazy, funny, weird, and awkward story! I love writing this! lilystar0x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's POV**

I heard the crowd cheering loudly.

The elevator was just moving up.

This is going to be awesome!

''Austin, wait! Don't go on stage!'' I heard Cassidy yell.

Hm, I wonder why?

Did she miss me?

''AUSTIN, AUSTIN, AUSTIN, AUSTIN!'' The crowd chorused.

I shrugged at the thought of Cassidy calling me, and finally stepped onto the stage.

But for some reason, the crowd stopped cheering.

Instead they were all silent, like I had some syrup on my face or something.

And trust me, that happened before.

''Mommy, Austin's a girl!'' A toddler yelled.

What?

What is she talking about...

''BOOOO!'' The crowed yelled in disgust.

Trish and Dez came running on the stage.

I really should've hired more security.

''Austin, bro, you forgot your other heel!'' Dez said louder than thunder.

Heel?

Did he mean...

I looked down at my feet and screamed like a girl!

''Uh..I can explain?'' I lied.

Just then the music of 'I got that Rock N' Roll' started playing.

But I'm pretty sure the booing was overshadowing the music.

I ran off stage without singing a note and my band looked at me confusedly.

''Why do I have to rush all of the time?'' I said to myself, just noticing that I bumped into someone.

Stupid high heels.

No wonder I kept limping.

''Austin, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be on stage?'' Rocky asked.

He's a band member of C5, I still haven't got to know them that well.

''Yes but something happened...I'm going to need you guys to cover for me.'' I said quickly, I think my foot was started to swell.

They all shared approving glances.

''Alright, we'll do it.'' Rydel finally said.

A smiled then ran all the way back to my dressing room.

Only to bump into ANOTHER person.

Except this person wasn't just any person.

It was _Cassidy_.

''Austin! Let me guess, you ran off stage.'' Cassidy crossed her arms.

I nodded sheepishly.

Then all of a sudden Cassidy started to get mad at me again.

''Didn't you hear me call you? Gosh, turn on your 'listening-ears', Blondie!'' She snapped.

You know, come to think of it.

Cassidy's pretty hot when she's mad.

''Okay, I'm sorry!'' I said before she could swing at me.

Which I'm sure she wouldn't do...

I hoped.

Cassidy flipped her hair away from her face.

''So now what? Aren't you gonna change?'' She asked.

I felt like I was forgetting something.

Nah.

Soon enough on the concert projector, music started blasting through.

I heard a ballad of cheers for the first time this night.

I smiled but Cassidy wasn't..

Instead, she looked a bit hurt?

Maybe scared?

Or was it mad?

''Austin, that's my band!'' She said, her eyes turning red like fire.

Okay, she was mad.

Then I remembered something!

''Oh yeah, I had to get them to cover for me. You cool?'' I asked.

Cassidy walked over to a plant, grabbed some dirt, and threw it right into my face!

''What was that for?!'' I asked, spitting dirt out of my mouth.

Cassidy just growled at me, like a cute baby kitten.

Or a tiger, whatever works.

''How could you let them on without me?! I'm the lead singer! They probably don't have a clue what they're doing without me!'' Cassidy said, her inner diva showing.

I looked at the screen again.

They were having a pretty darn good time.

''Oh, I guess you weren't around.'' I said calmly for once.

Cassidy just dashed off without saying another word.

And next thing you know, I heard my name.

''AUSTIN MONICA MOON!'' A voice yelled.

Ugh, like everyone had to know my middle name.

''YOU'RE ON IN 3...2...1!'' The voice screamed.

I panicked, I was still wearing the heels!

I quickly pulled off the shoe but ended falling epicly on my face!

I suddenly saw a big blurry blob appear over me.

''Austin! You're on! Cassidy's band rocked their performance...until Cassidy screamed them off the stage. Go!'' She yelled.

I knew it was Trish because her blobliness was towering over the light.

I started feeling really dizzy, the room was spinning.

The room looked fuzzy, I heard the peppy footsteps of Dez.

''Hey Austin! Try a chip-a-rito: ZING edition!'' He said, dropping a chip on my face.

That was when I blacked out...

* * *

**REVIEWERS GET A COOKIE! Sorry I took so long to update, I was too busy crying my eyes out with the reviews from Dez Gets Jealous, but that's in the past...the future is bright! Will Austin be okay? Is Cassidy getting too out of control? wait a seeeeeee lilystar0x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cassidy's POV**

Ugh, I literally had the WORST. DAY. EVER.

First off with the whole Austin situation.

Then my band ditched me on the first night of our tour.

And now I'm with crazy Dez and fat Trish waiting for the doctors to update on Austin.

You wanna know the best part?

Well my band mates get to perform for the rest of the night.

It's so unfair!

I just hope Blondie gets out of there soon.

''Mr. and Mrs. Moon?'' said a nurse.

Oh yeah, Blondie's annoying parents were here too.

They just looked away, I wondered why?

''Mr. and Mrs. Moon?'' The nurse said again.

Still no response.

She stood there for a moment thinking.

''Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Moon of Moon's Mattress Kingdom?'' She said hopefully.

They finally got up.

''Yes we are here! What is it?'' Mrs. Moon asked.

''Your son is available for visitors, don't worry it was nothing serious.'' The nurse explained.

I raised my eyebrow.

''Then what was it? Why did he faint?'' I asked, a bit too forcefully.

The nurse gave me a look, then sighed.

''All he had was a mild concussion, we're guessing he fell on his head.'' The nurse told us.

Mr. Moon dropped the large doughnut he was eating.

''WHAT!? 'A mild concussion, nothing serious', that is serious!'' Mr. Moon freaked.

It did seem pretty bad.

Dez suddenly got up.

''Oh yeah, Nursey-nursity-nurse! Austin did fall on his face, it was so rad!'' Dez said stating the obvious.

Mrs. Moon looked like she was about to cry.

''We need to go see our baby, right now!'' She yelled, running to Austin's room.

The nurse tried catching up with her.

''That's what I was trying to do in the first place!'' The nurse called after her.

So after a few mindless chases, we finally caught Mrs. Moon.

Then we headed to Austin's emergency room.

''Hey, Austin. How are you feeling?'' Trish asked.

He shrugged, then took a sip of his complimentry water from the doctors.

Austin looked really pale, but not too bad.

He had a bandage around his head, with trickles of blood on them.

I guess that fall must have been serious.

''Oh honey! You look _awful!_'' Mrs. Moon over exaggerated.

Mr. Moon was doing the same.

''We thought you were _dead!_'' Mr. Moon yelled.

I could see why Austin thought his parents were annoying sometimes.

I never really spent time with my parents.

My dad thought music was horrible, he wanted me to be a veterinarian.

My mom didn't like the idea of music either, she thought that it wasn't 'lady like'.

My mom wears sweats for a living, and she says I'm not 'lady like'?

''We're just ga-lad you're okay Austin! Ooh can I have a sip of that water, I am THIIIRRRSTY!'' Dez said acting very hyper.

I think that those 'chip-a-ritos' or whatever you call them, are buzzed.

''Hey Blondie. Look...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier. And...about that kiss-''

All of a sudden the door shot open to a very familiar face.

''There you are Austin!'' said _Ally._

Everyone in the room looked shocked.

And not only by the fact that Ally cheater Dawson was here.

But the fact that she was sporting her very small baby bump.

''I heard the news and got here right away! And who are those people performing at what's supposed to be your tour?'' Ally asked.

I suddenly got a tad defensive.

''Those people are my fairly well known band, excuse me.'' I crossed my arms.

Ally raised her eyebrow then turned to realize it was me.

''Oh, Cassidy! How's tour with Austin so far?'' She smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

''Um isn't it obvious? We're at the damn hospital!'' I half yelled.

Ally backed away from me.

''Hey what's with the attitude? I just wanted to see if Austin's alright.'' Ally wondered.

''Oh really? I thought you were here to have labor!'' I yelled.

Everyone stared at me.

''Ally, you're pregnant?'' Trish asked.

Dez's jaw dropped at least 50 yards into the ground.

''Wooow, how did that happen?'' He said childishly.

Uh oh.

I guess Austin didn't tell them like he told me.

I could have sworn I just saw him do a face palm.

Ally on the other hand was...smiling?

''Aww, who told you? I wanted it to be a surprise!'' She giggled.

Austin's parents stepped towards Austin.

''Is this your fault, Austin?'' Mr. Moon crossed his arms.

Austin shook his head quickly.

''Austin Monica Moon! You better be telling the truth.'' Mrs. Moon said furiously.

Austin sat up.

''I am telling the truth!'' Austin yelled.

Dez popped a chip-a-rito in his mouth.

''Then how did Ally get all preggo and stuff?'' Dez said with chips falling out of his mouth.

Ally started getting flushed, the Moon's thought that she and Austin were still together.

Ha! I can't wait to see this.

''Ally?'' Mr. Moon said.

She gulped and then opened the door.

''Hey guys.'' said...A guy I don't know?

Austin almost fell out of the bed, Trish helped him up.

''Dallas, what are you doing here?'' Austin freaked.

Dallas just ignored him and made his way to Ally.

Oh so that was the unlucky sh*t who made her pregnant.

''Austin and I aren't dating anymore. Dallas is my boyfriend.'' Ally said after making out with Dallas for a few moments, while everyone watched bizarrely.

Austin's parents soon forgave him since they accused him of such crap.

And Ally and Dallas left forgetting to leave their cheap flower basket they brought.

Dez left because he saw a sick kid eating the latest installment of chip-a-ritos and just had to get some.

Trish left because someone from the tour called her.

And then it was the awkwardness of being alone with Austin again.

''Are you still mad about the whole Ally thing?'' I asked.

Austin shook his head.

''Nah I forgot about her ages ago...and what were you going to say about that uh, kiss?'' He said, rubbing his head.

I suddenly blushed at the thought.

''Uh...that was, uh..just a FRIENDLY..ahem...friendly kiss. Friendly kiss.'' I said stupidly.

Really am I that dumb?

I was the one who brought up the subject and now I just ditched it like my band mates ditched me!

Speaking of which, my band mates, the tour!

Is it still going on?

Maybe I can make it for my big solo.

''Yeah..friendly..'' Austin said, sounding a but unsure.

His parents soon came back into the room.

''Austin, honey. We're going home.'' She told him.

He waved goodbye and started getting tired.

''I should probably get going too, it is pretty late.'' I shrugged.

Austin nodded his head.

''Okay, but there's just one thing I need before you go.'' He said.

I looked at him.

''What is it, Blondie?''

''Could you give me one of those 'friendly kisses' again?'' He smirked.

I seriously blushed now.

''Oh wow look at the time, gotta get a move on!'' I panicked.

Dez soon came crashing in with what looked like a ton of chip-a-ritos and his arms.

He knocked me over so I ended up flinging in the air and with a thump, I crashed into Austin's bed.

''Dez! Watch where you're...Oh my god.'' I said realizing I was on Austin's bed!

Really, of all things I could've landed on it had to be Austin's bed.

''Cassidy, look behind you!'' Austin yelled in my ear.

Ow!

I turned around and Austin crashed his lips into mine.

It was really, really friendly.

He pulled away with an amused expression on his face.

While Dez just stood there like he was watching one of his dad's inappropriate tapes.

''Later, friend.'' Austin winked at me.

He was acting stranger than usual, maybe it's the blood loss?

I laughed sheepishly, got up from his bed and ran out of the door.

What a night.

* * *

**REVIEWERS GET A COOKIE! So anyways I had a lot of fun writing this chapterrrrrrrr! And BTW this is NOT the last you'll see of Ally, stay tuned. lilystar0x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Austin's POV**

I woke up feeling uncomfortable.

This wasn't the bed I know and love...

My pillow always smells like syrup, from the pancakes from my pancake stack!

Why don't I smell syrup!

''Austin, buddy! You're awake!'' Dez cheered.

I looked at him oddly.

''What are you doing in my bedroom, or at least that's what I think it is?'' I said confusedly.

Dez stared at me for a moment, made a weird expression, and then started laughing like an idiot.

''Y-y-y-you-HAHAHAHA-D-don'tAHAHAHAHA-REMEMBER-AHAHAH-ANYTHING-AAAAAHAHA!'' Dez asked through laughs.

I thought for a moment.

''No...I don't. All I remember was that I...was at the hospital!'' I said finally realizing what was going on.

But what was I at the hospital for?

''WHY AM I AT THE HOSPITAL?!'' I yelled.

''Oh it was nothing, you just tripped, got a concussion, and never performed your show!'' Dez said simply.

But it wasn't so SIMPLE to me!

I missed my own tour!

Who performed instead of me though, WHO?

Was it Cassidy...it couldn't be, I mean I remember how bratty she was acting but I...I just don't know.

''Have no worries little golden toes! C5 took over and everybody la-hoved it!'' Dez said cheerily.

I face palmed in regret, why did I ever put those heels on?

Wait...I remembered how I accidentally put high heels on, and how crazy Cassidy was acting, it's all coming back to me!

''Dez, where's Cassidy?'' I asked in a hurry, grabbing my things.

Dez immediately stopped me.

''She left at 3. Right after you guys sucked face!'' Dez said again, simply!

Why does he think this whole thing is no big deal? It's a darn big deal!

But wait...Cassidy and I kissed?! Again?

''What are you saying?'' I asked.

Dez soon sighed, I could tell he was getting annoyed with all of the questions so I just sat down.

''C5performedrightafteryoupassedoutsoyourparentswerefreakingoutAllyandDallasvisitiedCassidywasactingweirdandthenyoutwokissed!'' Dez said so fast that he had to take 10 breaths.

I processed the information...

Blinked.

Processed.

Blinked.

BRAIN OVERLOOOOAAAD!

I can't believe all of that happened in one night!

''So all of that time...I was drugged?'' I wondered.

Dez tilted his head.

I sighed, ''Buzzed?''.

Dez still was confused, as always.

''I was under a spell.'' I offered.

Dez suddenly perked up and nodded his head.

''Yeah...don't tell anyone, but I think the doctors are..witches!'' Dez said mysteriously.

I rolled my eyes, I love Dez like a bro but he's really annoying.

Speaking of annoying, didn't Dez mention my parents being here?

''Aussie!'' My mom called just walking into the room.

There she goes.

She dug through her bags, which she had a lot of, and gave me a stale doughnut.

''I knew you'd be up by now so I decided to get you some break-break from the cafeteria-teria!'' My mom baby-talked.

''Mom, I'm only slightly injured. I didn't get brain damage...I think.'' I said, still unsure of the results from last night.

My mom gasped and looked at me like I just told her I wanted to quit the Moon's mattress kingdom job.

''A concussion is just as bad as brain damage, Austin. Now eat up!'' Mom shoved the doughnut in my mouth.

But before I could do anything my dad stormed into the room with an armful of...pancakes!

''Oh, Austin you're awake. About time!'' My dad punched my arm.

Ow.

But I didn't let that stop me...I NEEDED those pancakes!

''Hey dad I-''

''So son, how was your beauty sleep!'' My dad interrupted me.

I was getting furious, after almost eating a HARD DOUGHNUT, I NEEDED MY PANCAKES!

''Fine, fine, it was fine. Now what about those pancak-''

''Guess who got a job as a nurse!'' In came Trish wearing a very large nurse's outfit.

Sh*t! Why do I keep getting interrupted?

''Uh...is it someone I know? No, no don't help me here..uh!'' Dez started guessing idiotically.

Trish walked over to him and slapped him right across his face.

''You freak it was me!'' She gestured to her nurse's outfit, which I could see the fat rolls through them.

''Ohh...I knew that.'' Dez tried playing it off.

Okay now I'm mad.

''JUST GIVE ME THE PANCAKES!'' I yelled so loudly, the table shook.

And the pancakes fell flat onto the ground!

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' I screamed on my knees.

Dez did the same.

''YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!''.

* * *

''I'm sorry for the troubles, sir.'' My mom said exchanging a mad look at me while she talked.

I got kicked out of the hospital...but it was totally fine!

I was feeling all better, you better believe it.

''No we are sorry for _that._'' Mr. Bushman (CEO of the hospital) said pointing at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him immaturely and he walked away.

''Austin look what you got us into! This was the hospital you were born in and now...now we're never going to see it again!'' My mom said breaking into tears.

''Oh puh-lease, don't be such an emotional baby.'' Dez laughed.

My mom looked at him with a stone hard cold hurt expression.

Then Dez started crying.

''I'm sorry-y-y-y-y!'' He wailed.

I avoided myself from these crying maniacs and just went in the car.

Now instead of moping about my precious pancakes I just thunk.

I thinked and thinked and thunk.

About last night, with Cassidy...

And even though it's all a blur right now, I can still feel her lips on mine.

So soft and so much saliva.

And did I mention the cherry flavored lip gloss?

You gotta love the cherry flavored lip gloss.

...And at that moment, everything started to come back to me.

Ally's awkward visit, Dez's chip-a-rito problem, Cassidy's kiss, and oh right Dallas.

''I gotta talk to Cassidy-AGAIN!'' I jumped into the front seat, turned the key, and drove away.

''Hey what happened to the car?'' I heard Trish ask.

''Oh my god...AUSTIN!'' My dad yelled, but it was too late.

He was out of earshot and I was ready to talk to Cassidy.

Screw the tour.

I need to get my relationship problems through.

Fifteen minutes later I arrived ironically at the tour bus.

''Has anyone seen Cassidy?'' I asked panically, I couldn't be too late.

Rydel, who was chewing a piece of gum, pointed to the music room.

In both of our tour buses we had our own music rooms.

And the one I was going in was the same music room where Cassidy and I had our almost-first-kiss.

''Cassidy! Cassidy!'' I yelled.

Cassidy turned away from her sheet of music and her long chestnut hair swung in slow motion.

Maybe she's born with it.

''A-Austin! Y-you feel b-better?'' She said nervously.

I wonder why she was acting so weird, it's like she was hiding something.

''I remember everything! And I feel the same way...just come here.'' I said about to kiss her again, but she quickly bounced away.

I arched my eyebrow...why was she acting like this when clearly we kissed?

''Cass, what's going on-''

''Don't call me Cass, we're not like that! I need to rehearse! Do ray me fa so la ti do...do ray me...'' Cassidy rambled.

Okay something definitely was up.

Cassidy continued 'rehearsing' and when she stopped she ran to the door and started nudging on the knob.

Luckily I was prepared ahead of time.

''Looking for this?'' I smirked holding the key of the music room.

Cassidy turned around and gasped.

''You LOCKED us in here?'' She screamed.

''Well I thought we were going to uh...kiss some more.'' I said sheepishly.

Cassidy got up and threw a trumpet at me.

''OW! Not cool, not cool! If you wanna be my girlfriend then I appreciate you not to throw instruments at me!'' I said rubbing my back.

Cassidy's scared expression suddenly turned into a mad one.

''Girlfriend! Girlfriend? I'm not your girlfriend. Are you drunk?'' She shot a glare at me.

That was the last straw.

Or the last butter packet from your pancake stack.

''No, are you drunk? We kissed last night! A-and earlier!'' I said, remembering something else.

Cassidy looked like she was about to burst, her cheeks were as red as Dez's hair.

''Look let's just leave it okay? And for your information, you kissed me.'' Cassidy said snatching the key out of my hands when I wasn't looking.

''But I thought we became a thing, I thought you liked me!'' I called after her.

Cassidy almost stayed but continued going.

''Well we didn't.'' She finally stormed off.

Okay things didn't go as I planned...

I guess Cassidy and I don't have a future after all.

And I still do have the tour to worry about. Not unless C5 steals my show yet again.

I exited the music room and sighed miserably.

''Austin Monica Moon, how dare you!'' I heard my angry dad yell.

With an angry Dez, Trish, and mom stomping towards me in anger.

''Uh oh.'' I ran back into the music room as fast as I could.

* * *

**REVIEWERS GET A COOKIE! Wowza long time no read huh, peeples? Let me tell you all about my Holla-days! lolz, so I got a lot of pressiez during Christmasss and my favorite pressie was definitely my..da da da dAAAA Ross Lynch pillow case! I know it's cheesy but it was amazing. For new years we went to the pier and we saw the fireworks, it was magical. I felt like I was in a movie. Then the hi-light of all of this is that my baby sister Norah Lee was just born two days ago. Yep I'm a big sissy nowww! that's why I haven't been writing. And i'm so sorry for that, i'm gonna try to keep my word on always updating my stories and I will stop taking month long breaks for the sake of you guys. Fanfiction is like a job for me, and by now i'd be fired. But without your guys's support and reviews I wouldn't even be where I am today. Love you guys, and stay tuned for more (also check out my other stories) BYEE AND COOKIES FOR ALLLL!  
**


End file.
